1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminable picker that may simultaneously obtain the picking and illumining purpose, thereby obtaining the picking and illumining purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art picker comprises a control member 11 including a stem 111 provided at the front end thereof, and the stem 111 including a spring 12 fitted thereon and a flexible string 112 disposed at the front end thereof and inserted into a flexible tube 13 having a disk 131 attached thereon, such that the spring 12 acts against the rear end of the tube 13, the string 112 including an expandable claw 113 affixed at the front end thereof for being further located at the front end of the tube 13. In an non-operating state, the control member 11 is pushed by the spring 12 to actuate the string 112 and the claw 113 to displace rearward, hence the expandable claw 113 is guided and depressed by the end of the tube 13 and retracted at the front end of the tube 13 gradually. As illustrated in FIG. 3, as desiring to pick an object up in a dim and narrow place, the user has to additionally hold a flashlight by one hand and to operate the picker by the other hand, thereby causing an inconvenient operation. For example, the user has to hold the disk 131 of the tube 13 by one hand so as to operate the tube 13 and the string 112 to extend into the narrow place, extending the claw 113 toward the object. Thereafter, by pressing the control member 11 with his finger, the spring 12 is compressed to actuate the string 112 to displace forward in the tube 13; as a result, the string 112 overlies the claw 113 to extend out of the tube 13 and then to expand outward to pick up the object. Referring to FIG. 4, as the claw 113 covers the object, the control member 11 is released to pull the string 112 to move rearward by means of the spring 12, by which the claw 113 is actuated to displace rearward and then is guided and depressed by the end of the tube 13 for being stored inwardly and for securely capturing the object.
However, as desiring to pick an object up in a dim and narrow place, the user has to additionally hold a flashlight by one hand and to operate the picker by the other hand, thereby causing an inconvenient operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.